Smash universe
by blindside the autobot
Summary: (First Fic) the smash bros universe is in trouble and link along with pit, Kirby, megaman and any body else that they meet along the way will save it. Rated T for blood and lots of action. tiny bits of pitxsamus


**(A/N) HI this is my first story so I sincerely hope you enjoy.**

**(Chapter One)**

One day in skyworld pit was walking around palutena's temple when she called him in. "pit you have a visitor" she said. "I'm coming lady palutena" he said as he ran in. "Lord Zeus has come to reward you pit" she said nervously. "For defeating Hades and saving the heavens and the earth I bestow upon you the power of unlimited flight by yourself"Zeus said regally. Pit stood there in amazement. "Thank you lord Zeus" pit said. "Now if you excuse me I'm going to try out this ability to fly." He said as he ran out the door and off of the edge of skyworld. "HERE WE GO!" pit yelled. His wings started to glow bright white and shimmer. "I can finally fly by myself. This is amazing. I can go anywhere at anytime." _"pit I hope you'll still need me"_ palutena said telepathically. "Of course I will lady palutena." _"pit your flying over hyrule and it looks like your friend link needs help" _she told him. "I'm going in" just then two of his golden bracelets turned into his palutena bow. As he got closer he could see that link was fending off a army of R.O.B robots. "These things just keep coming " Link said as he chopped one in half. "Need some help with your R.O.B problem" "YA THINK" link yelled. Link raised his sword skyward and it glowed blue. When he slashed a blast of energy shot from the tip and took out a row of R.O.B bots, but more filled their spots. "This isn't working we need more firepower" _"You two should get to cover my palutena glam blaster is fully charged." _"LINK WE SHOULD RUN" pits wings started to glow again. When he took off he grabbed link by his arms and flue to safety. A massive laser shot from the sky. It wiped out all of the R.O.B bots. "ARE YOU CRAZY WOMAN" link yelled at the sky. "Hey, she just saved us you should be grateful" "No she almost KILLED US" "And would you let go of me" link added. "But you'll plummet and die" pit warned. Link kicked pit in the stomach to make him let go. As he was falling a giant bright red bird caught him. "His names blaze" link said flying next to pit. "you never told me you had a bird. Wait what did you do to epona?" Pit questioned worrying. "Relax she's at her stable with Malon." link answered. _"you two should come back to skyworld so we can try to figure out what's going on." _just then they heard a explosion. "Isn't that Samus's ship. We need to go help her." As they got closer they could see monoeyes swarming the ship. "The underworld army, but I defeated Hades they shouldn't be here" Suddenly pit heard a familiar voice. **"don't be so sure pitty-pat"** "Hades, no I saw you get destroyed" pit said in a scared tone. "pit pull your self together there's no one there" link said. "Let's get back to helping Samus" "sorry I just thought I heard someone"

When they got in the ship samus was in a shoot out with five skuttler cannoneers. "samus are you ok" "yeah just in a shoot out" samus replied sarcastically. Pit and link got them from behind. "thanks but I could have gotten them" Just then a reaper appeared in front of samus and slashed her armor. It started sparking and she had to take it off quick before it exploded. Samus pressed a button and the suit unlocked. She did a backflip out of the suit and drew her laser pistol from the holster strapped to her side. The reaper was gone in seconds. _She's so beautiful._ Pit thought to him self. "What are you staring at" samus questioned. "nothing, just looking at nothing" Then a clubber skull appeared and grabbed samus. " DON'T TOUCH HER" pit screamed as he split his bow into his two swords. Pit took off and stabbed the clubber skull in the eye with both blades. It dropped samus in its pain. Pit then flue out of the ship and dropped the clubber skull in to the ocean. "Are you ok samus did it hurt you" Pit asked. "no thanks to you pit, but I would have gotten out of its grip myself, eventually. you had so much rage when it grabbed me, why?" _don't say I love her don't say I love her. _Pit kept thinking. " I kinda love you" as pit finished his sentence he slapped his hands over his mouth. "awkward" link said grinning "can it link" samus yelled. 'its ok pit I like you too" "you do" pit and link said almost at the same time. "I mean why wouldn't I your kind, you can fly, your strong. I have a lot more reasons, but it would take too long say them all." "IM SORRY TO INTERRUPT YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS BUT THE SHIP IS FALLING APART!" samus grabbed pit's shoulders and he took off. Links bird caught him. As link leveled next to pit he said "this is crazy first robots come after me and then monoeyes come after samus" "and who knows what else is happening" samus added. "lets go to skyworld. if any one can figure out what's going on its lady palutena" when they got to skyworld they could see that it was being attacked also. Dark pit flue up to meet them. "what did you get lost. its about time you showed up" "where's lady palutena" pit questioned. "relax she's in her protection room" dark pit answered "pittoo do you know what's going on" "two things DON'T CALL ME PITTOO and no I know what's happening. It just looks like we're being attacked by space pirates!" "space pirates!?" samus said surprised. "yeah they came out of nowhere. the centurions are doing there best but they never had to fight anything like this" then a centurion flew up. "captain, captain we are fighting the pirates from space but we can't beat them what should we do" "hold your position men" pit ordered "ok captain we won't let you down" the centurion said as he flew away. "well what are we doing sitting here, nothing lets go do something" dark pit said. As he flew back he took out five space pirates. When a space pirate saw samus it said "kresneack gratue" "what the heck does that mean" link said. "its saying 'retreat samus aran is here'. That's a rough translation" samus explained. When the other space pirates heard it they all went back to their mother ship. "lady palutena their all gone you can come out." pit said. Then a last space pirate came out with a gun up to palutena's neck. He pressed a button on his gauntlet which translated his speech. "one more ssstep and I vaporize her. Drop your weaponssss" "ok,ok we're putting them down" pit said. Link,Pit and Samus all threw their weapons on the ground. Link than took out a black crystal and crushed it in his hand. The pieces attached to his body and he transformed into a wolf. Link now was growling and snarling at the space pirate. He lunged at the space pirate and bit him on the leg. The space pirate let go of palutena and screamed in pain. "get off of me you dumb dog" the space pirate said. Link just tightened his jaws. Link flung the space pirate into a wall of the temple. "thank you" palutena said. "lady palutena" "yes pit" "can I keep him" pit joked pointing at wolf link. Link than transformed back to human form and the black crystal reassembled. "no you may not keep me. Look now isn't the time for jokes" "he's right" palutena said "I fear that I know what's happening. Hades is alive" **"how right you are pretty palutena"** Hades said "HADES WHERE ARE YOU" pit said **"oh wouldn't you like to know pitty pat. Unfortunately I'm not going to tell you. Oh you should run"** "why should we?!" link said worrying. **"because in about ten seconds I'm going to vaporize skyworld"** "he can do that" samus asked scared "he's not suppose to be able to" pit said **"oh right. I gained some new powers since we last seen each other"** "GO, I'LL GET PALUTENA OUT OF HERE" dark pit yelled "no" palutena said surprisingly "he can't destroy another god or goddess's domain I'm going to see what he's planing to do" "I'll stay here with you" samus said "but we need you" pit added "I'm going to be fine, besides crow wings over there can't protect palutena by himself. I'll contact you with this when we figure out what's going on" samus handed pit what looked like a small ear piece. "you and link go find anyone willing to help" as pit and link made their exit skyworld disappeared without a trace right before their eyes. "alright who do you think will be willing to help us" link said "we could get Mario and Luigi to help if they weren't captured already" pit replied "what do you mean by 'captured' exactly" "well Hades isn't exactly stupid. He would probably capture or try to take down anyone who can stop him" "We should go to hyrule castle, there we can come up with a plan" link said. "Sounds good, besides my wings are getting tired"

As the two approached the castle link directed pit to the tower where they could land. Almost immediately after they had landed pit had hyrulien guards surrounding him. "Stand down captain. pit is with me" "my apologies king, the queen has had the guards on high alert since you disappeared while fighting those strange robots" explained the captain."WAIT A MINUTE. Did he just call you king?" pit questioned shocked " yes, me and Zelda got married a month ago." "well why didn't you invite me to the wedding" pit said angrily "we did you didn't come" "I would have gotten an invitation than. Now that I think of it I haven't gotten any mail since dark pit started getting it out of the mailbox a month ago" pit stood there for a minute before he realized that dark pit was stealing his mail. "come on pit we don't have time for this." as they entered the tower there were about 100 stairs spiraling down. The whole way down the guards stayed close to pit. When they got in to the meeting room the descendents of the seven sages and Zelda were gathered around a large table with a map on it. "WHERE WERE YOU" Zelda screamed. "I was helping pit, he insisted that I would go back to skyworld with him" link explained "well I was worried that you wouldn't come back. But now is not the time for this. The sages and I sent out the message to anyone who has participated in the smash world tournament that the world is in danger and to come here if they want to help but nobody showed up yet." Just at that moment Kirby flue through the door of the castle on a warp star and landed in front of the table. "oh great the pink ball that can't talk." at the moment pit finished his sentence Kirby's happy smile turned into a angry glare. Then he pulled a large hammer out of nowhere and smacked pit in the face making him fly across the room and smack into the stone wall of the castle. "NOT IN THE CASTLE" Zelda screamed "there are many very fragile things in here" Zelda said with her tone rising " and if you brake anything I wIll HAVE YOU THROWN IN THE DUNGEON AND BEHEADED." her anger was aimed at the angel more than anyone else because she knew that pit knew that Kirby was sensitive to not being able to talk. " I think you should calm down" link said in a tone that showed he too was afraid. Then a blue line appeared from the ceiling when it landed on the ground it morphed in to a form of a young boy. He had bright green eyes, armor in different shades of blue for various parts. "I got the message but I thought that it was a virus at first, next time just call" "MEGA MAN" pit yelled fan boying "my real name is rock" then the castle started to shake. "WHAT'S GOING ON!" pit yelled. the shaking stopped and then they heard a voice that Zelda and link knew too well. "come out of your castle princess Zelda or should I say queen Zelda now. It matters not. You have no choice I already defeated your entire army with my own." "that doesn't sound good,I have a idea" rock said looking strangely at pit. Rock walked over to pit and picked him up with one hand. "what are you doing" pit screamed "your the distraction" rock said as he raised pit into the air and walked towards the door opened it a little and then threw him out over the court yard drawing the attention of all of Gannon's army. Because of mega man's strong arm ability and pit's lightweight angelic form pit was thrown a lot higher than rock intended. Then pit said something in the air. "palutena's vault, weapon access: Sagittarius bow" a bright blue bow materialized in his hand it had so many engravings on it it seemed more like a decoration than a weapon. He started firing light blue arrows that seemed almost see through "FIRE" Gannon yelled out at his troops. Then the sky filled with flaming arrows all aimed at the angel. The first arrow hit his hand causing him to drop his weapon. The rest took out his shots and impaled him in several places including his wings. The angel fell to the ground. Gannon walked over to the half conscious angel and picked him up by the throat. "PREPARE TO DIE ANGEL, HAHAHA" "PUT HIM DOWN GANNON" link said drawing a arrow. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ARMY, HAVE THEY FALLEN ALREADY!?" As Gannon turned around he saw saw that all of his infantry units were on the ground and an arrow pointing at him. "I said put him down." link said getting angrier by the second. A yellow light started to surround the tip of the arrow."put him down NOW, or I let the arrow fly." link was getting very angry having to say it a third time. "Fine I'll put him down" Gannon threw pit at Kirby and drew his sword. " if you are truly a worthy king then you shall put the bow down and fight me like one" link put the bow away and drew his sword. "link you have nothing to prove to anyone" Zelda said seeing that Gannon was baiting him. "I don't, he's just not worth the arrow." Gannon grinned when he heard that. As link ran toward Gannon, his limbs were grabbed by deku baba plants. He dropped his sword and screamed in pain. The deku baba plants held him in place with his limbs in a x shape. "don't even try to get out, their mouths will tighten if you do. NOW DIE HERO OF HYRULE." Gannon started to thrust his sword in to links chest. "weapon equip:metal blade " four buzz saws hit the deku babas neck's cut link down in time. He grabbed the master sword and swung the sword at Gannon's sword. The impact made Gannon throw his sword back. It landed in the ground behind him. "IMPOSSIBLE" Gannon screamed in shock "he told me that he made the sword able to defeat the master sword." link turned around to see megaman holding out his hand to help link up."thanks, rock right?. Wait Gannon who improved your sword?!" link questioned "until next time king of hyrule. Hahaha" Gannon seemed to burst into purple fire and disappear. His sword stayed where it landed. Link felt something poking his leg as if it wanted attention. When he turned around there was nothing there, then he looked down and he saw Kirby pointing back to where pit had been. He saw Zelda try to help him regain consciousness. As link ran toward them pit came in to view. His wings were bloody and the tips of the feathers burned. An arrow shot right through his knee. One was in his hand, it looked like he tried to pull the first one out. Most of the arrows broke or fell out as he fell to the ground but the ones that didn't were pushed further into him. "If we can pull the arrows out I can play the song of healing" link said frantically. "no it won't work on him he's from another world, and if it did he would turn into a mask." Zelda explained. "we still have to get the arrows out of him though." as they pulled out the arrows the wounds where they had bin healed very rapidly. After that he stood up like nothing happened. "what, why is everybody staring at me. Do I have something in my hair?" Everyone there looked at the angel as if he had three heads. "What just happened?" link questioned with a disguised look on his face. "What, oh you mean the way I heal. You didn't know that angels could heal that fast." In the distance two purple lights could be seen. As they got closer it became clear that the lights where the shimmer of dark pits wings. "Hey pit stain." dark pit said. "Could you try to not die next time." "I was" pit yelled out in defense. "At least he cares pit" link said trying to calm pit down. "Oh I don't. I'd like to see pits head on a spike more than anything, but we are eternally linked together if pit keels over I do an hour later. Well actually I'm lucky to be alive. Hades transported skyworld to the under world. The communicator that samus had wouldn't connect to the one she gave you. So I had to risk my life getting here to tell you." "well what are we doing here we have to go back and save samus." pit was starting to feel very worried thinking about what Hades could do to samus. "and palutena" dark pit remind. But suddenly pit collapsed. "pit ... Up...no...ahim..." is all pit could hear after passing out.

** (A/N) so that's chapter one I hope you enjoyed and tell me what I did right and wrong. If you have any questions PM me.**


End file.
